Just Another Day
by Rae Street
Summary: It's just another day here in lovely downtown Gotham City... or is it? Chapter Four New
1. Default Chapter

> **Title:** Just Another Day  
**Author:** Rae Street  
**Summary:** It's just another day here in lovely downtown Gotham City... or is it? Who's that lurking in the shadows of our fair city... and will Batman be able to stop him in time?  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
**Status:** WiP  
**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics, and whomever else they belong to. Used without permission. All non-DC characters are my own creations. Please don't sue me... I ain't got no munny, just a lil' plot bunny. Sue him instead. ;-)  
**A/N:** This is my second Batman fanfic. In actuality I started this one first, but set it aside for some reason and forgot about it. It's unfinished right now, but I'm starting back up on it. Though my other fanfic turned out to focus more on my original character Kami and the Joker, I am making every attempt to focus this one mainly on Batman and the Bat-family. Let's all cross our fingers and hope I succeed. Or rather, how about all of you readers cross YOUR fingers... since I won't be able to type if I cross mine. ;-p Happy reading... and please tell me what you think! :-) 
> 
> **_=Just Another Day=  
Chapter One:_**
> 
>     Since the Joker's escape from Arkham three weeks ago, Batman had spent countless hours scouring the city, searching for clues to the homicidal maniac's whereabouts. Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing assisted in the search where they could, while Alfred closely monitored all police broadband broadcasts. But all of their efforts proved fruitless. Not a glimpse was seen, nor a peep heard from one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals. It was as if the Joker had simply vanished from off the face of the earth. 
> 
>     After another long night of futile searching, all five parties met in the Batcave to discuss further options. Batman's face was grim, more grim than usual, and everyone looked exhausted. The long hours and tension were taking their toll. 
> 
>     Nightwing looked around at everyone, his eyes coming to rest upon Batman. He sighed, and spoke up. 
> 
>     "We've turned the city upside down countless times already, but we still haven't found any sign of the Joker. What more can we do?" he said, resignation in his voice. 
> 
>     "Are you giving up?" Batman asked. 
> 
>     Nightwing's jaw tightened as if he'd been slapped. He struggled to maintain control over his already strained emotions, and his voice. 
> 
>     "I'm not giving up. I'm merely suggesting we wait until the Joker makes a move, then nab him. We've done all we can, and we're not accomplishing anything by going on these wild goose chases night-after-night," he said. _Except killing ourselves with exhaustion,_ he thought to himself. 
> 
>     Batman was silent for a few moments, watching his former partner. Nightwing fought the urge to look away... Instead, he looked straight into Batman's eyes, meeting his gaze squarely. Nightwing was no longer a kid, a sidekick. He was his own man now, and didn't need Batman's approval in what he thought or did. He had meant what he said, and he would stand by it no matter what Batman thought. 
> 
>     After a seemingly endless silence, Batman turned his gaze to Batgirl and Robin. "Do you feel the same way? That we are wasting our time?" he asked them. 
> 
>     Neither Batgirl nor Robin new what to say, and they stared silently at Batman. Batman narrowed his eyes. 
> 
>     "Then do what you feel you have to," he said. 
> 
>     He turned, walking past Nightwing without a second glance. 
> 
>     Nightwing's hands clenched into fists. Alfred walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 
> 
>     "Don't take it so hard, Master Dick," he said quietly. "Master Bruce has hardly eaten nor slept since the Joker escaped. He's taken it rather hard..." 
> 
>     "Nightwing does not require an explanation, Alfred," Batman said from his seat in front of the computer console. 
> 
>     Alfred was taken aback by the curt tone in Batman's voice. He stiffened visibly, then turned to address his employer. 
> 
>     "As you wish, Sir," he said in a polite, professional tone of voice. He drew himself up to his full height. "If you no longer require my services at this time, I shall be off to attend to my other duties." 
> 
>     Without turning around, Batman nodded his assent. 
> 
>     "Very good, Sir," Alfred said. He turned to Robin. "Will you be up shortly, Master Timothy? If so, I shall prepare a snack for you before you go to sleep." 
> 
>     "Yeah, sure. Thanks Alfred. I'll be up in a minute," Robin replied with a small smile. 
> 
>     Alfred gave a nod, then turned and walked up the staircase. 
> 
>     Nightwing watched him go, then turned to leave as well. He was stopped by a hand on his arm; Batgirl's. 
> 
>     "Where are you going?" she asked softly. 
> 
>     "Somewhere warmer," he said, looking in Batman's direction, "like Antarctica." He looked back at Batgirl, and smiled slightly. "My bike's parked outside. Need a lift?" He asked. 
> 
>     "Sure," she said, returning the smile. "Just give me a couple of minutes." 
> 
>     Nightwing glanced from Batgirl, over to Batman, then back to Batgirl. He nodded. 
> 
>     "I'll be waiting," he said. He turned to Robin. "See ya later, Kid," he said with a wink, then left. 
> 
>     "Kid?!" Robin said, exasperated. "I've taken criminals down singlehandedly, and he still calls me a kid? What do I have to do to gain some respect around here?" 
> 
>     Batgirl grinned, and ruffled his hair. 
> 
>     "Not funny," Robin said, glaring. 
> 
>     "Depends on your point of view," Batgirl said, still grinning. 
> 
>     Robin sighed, shaking his head in resignation. He glanced over at Batman who was still working steadily at the computer. 
> 
>     "Hey, Batgirl... what's wrong with him?" he asked, concerned. 
> 
>     "What do you mean?" she asked, walking with Robin to the foot of the staircase. 
> 
>     "He's just really on edge lately. More than usual. Like Alfred told Nightwing, he hardly eats or sleeps, and spends most of his time down here or out looking for Joker. I've seen him obsessed before, but not like this." His face grew somber. "I don't get it. We've faced off against Joker countless times before, and taken him down. What's so different about this time? Why is Batman so driven to find him?" 
> 
>     "Only Batman knows why, and he's not telling any of us." Batgirl replied. "I really wish he would." 
> 
>     Robin turned and walked silently up the staircase, a thoughtful expression on his face. 
> 
>     Batgirl watched him go, then turned and walked over to Batman. She stood next to him, silently watching a few moments as he worked. She lifted a hand to his shoulder. 
> 
>     "Batman?" she asked softly, "We've taken the Joker down before. I know we can take him down again, if we just get the chance." 
> 
>     Batman paused. 
> 
>     "And how many people will die this time, while we sit and wait for our chance?" Batman replied. 
> 
>     "Batman, I don't understand... what is so different about this time?" Batgirl asked. 
> 
>     Batman looked at the security monitor. 
> 
>     "Nightwing is waiting," was his only response. And he turned back to his work. 
> 
>     Batgirl let her hand drop back at her side, and turned away. 
> 
>     "I'll be back tonight," she said, then left as quickly as she could. 
> 
>     Batman turned back to the security monitor, and watched as Batgirl left the Batcave. 
> 
>     Nightwing was seated on his motorcycle, waiting for her as he had promised. Batgirl walked over to him, climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Nightwing started the engine, and they drove away into the remains of the night. 
> 
>     Batman waited until they were out of sight, then he turned his attention back to the Joker files. It was not his intention to alienate his partners, his surrogate family. He respected and relied on each of them, more than they realized. But he simply could not agree with Nightwing's suggestion, that they sit and wait for the Joker to make his move. 
> 
>     Batman thought back to his last encounter with the Joker. It had been four months ago, on New Year's Eve. The Joker had crashed the festivities at Times Square, intent on welcoming in the new year with a bang. A really BIG bang. In doing so, he placed the lives of many citizens in danger. 
> 
>     The Joker had wired the entire place with explosives, and placed within the ball a gas of his own concocting. When the ball dropped, the gas, combined with the firepower of the explosives, would have created a giant fireball big enough to take out several city blocks. 
> 
>     Batman had just managed to stop the Joker from setting off the chain reaction, and the Joker swore revenge. 
> 
>     As he was carted away in chains by the police, the Joker shouted over his shoulder loud enough for Batman to hear. 
> 
>     "You think you've won this time, Batman, but you're only delaying the inevitable. Your precious Gotham will yet go up in a blazing inferno, and you won't be able to stop it. You can count on it!" then he laughed, a long chilling laugh, which even now set Batman's teeth on edge. 
> 
>     Batman shook himself out of his reverie. He knew all too well the Joker's obsession with death, in all its many forms. The Joker would do everything in his power to make good on his word. Batman could not rest easy until the Joker was back behind bars, where he belonged. 
> 
>     Batman looked up at the picture of Joker he had pulled up on the computer monitor. 
> 
>     "What are you planning?" he asked out loud. And will I be able to stop you in time? he thought to himself. 
> 
>     After a few moments, Batman turned off the computer monitor. He stood up and walked over to the closet. After changing out of his Batman costume, Bruce Wayne made his way silently up the stairs, on his way to get some much needed rest. 
> 
> TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

> **Title:** Just Another Day  
**Author:** Rae Street  
**Summary:** It's just another day here in lovely downtown Gotham City... or is it? Who's that lurking in the shadows of our fair city... and will Batman be able to stop him in time?  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
**Status:** WiP  
**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics, and whomever else they belong to. Used without permission. All non-DC characters are my own creations. No money is being made off of this story. Please don't sue me... I ain't got no munny, just a lil' plot bunny. Sue him instead. ;-) 
> 
> **_=Just Another Day=  
Chapter Two:_**
> 
>     It was a chilly Spring morning... The sun had just risen, and the tall buildings cast long, dark shadows across the near-deserted streets of Gotham City. The only people seen walking down the streets at that hour of the morning were the shopkeepers, on their way to open their various shops. They walked quickly, practically running to their establishments in their eagerness to get out of the chill. 
> 
>     None of them noticed the stranger watching from out of the shadows of an alley, next to the electronics store. He wore a long dark trench coat, and a wide brimmed hat which cast his face in shadow... hiding his features from view. He heard footsteps coming, and stepped further back into the shadows, watching and waiting. 
> 
>     A balding, stocky man in his mid 50's was rushing up the sidewalk. He owned the small electronics store, and wanted to get a jump on the day's business. He struggled with the rusty lock on the heavy metal gate, cursing under his breath when he dropped the keys. The gate was necessary to protect his store from some of the crime in the city, but he really hated having to wrestle with it every morning. As he bent over to pick up the keys, he didn't hear the small, sinister chuckle which came from the alley. 
> 
>     The mysterious man in the alley watched with ghoulish glee, as the store owner struggled to lift the heavy gate. Anyone who saw the flash of fiendish humor in his cold green eyes would have run with fear. 
> 
>     The store owner, red-faced and puffing heavily, finally finished the task of opening the store. From out of the shadows of the alleyway, a cold, freakish laugh was heard... causing the store owner to jump with fear, and the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. He rushed as fast as he could inside the shop, slamming the glass door with almost disastrous results. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
>     A young woman in her early twenties walked briskly down the street. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, and she wore a long dark jacket over a light-pink blouse and skirt combination; her uniform. Her name was Becky Ferris, and she worked as a waitress in a small café, just a few doors down from the electronics store. 
> 
>     Becky shivered, and pulled her jacket closer about her. Her shivering wasn't just from the cold, and her eyes darted cautiously around... The city seemed gloomy and surreal at that hour of the morning; you never knew who might be lurking, just around the corner. 
> 
>     She shook her head, trying to dismiss the morbid thoughts which the darkness inspired, and quickened her pace. Becky turned a corner, and sighed in relief. Her destination was within view... surely nothing could happen in these next few steps to prevent it from being 'just another day'... 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
>     Though the young woman was in a hurry to get to her job, her pace slowed as she reached the electronics store. She came to a stop in front of the big window, where televisions had been set up inside. They were tuned to the early morning news, and she watched with some concern as the female newscaster related the head news story. 
> 
>     _~"It has been three weeks since Jack Napier, alias The Joker, escaped from Gotham's Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. No sightings have been reported, and the Joker's whereabouts are as of yet unknown. Possibly armed, this Criminal is very dangerous. All citizens are urged to contact the police if any contact with this criminal is made."~_
> 
>     "Aack... just what I needed at this hour of the morning... news about the Joker," Becky muttered under her breath. "Now there's a man I wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley... or in broad daylight, for that matter." 
> 
>     A strange noise, like a small chuckle, sounded from behind the woman. She whipped around, but didn't see anything. Straining her ears she listened carefully, but didn't hear another sound except for the newswoman on the television, talking with her fellow newscaster. She turned back to finish watching the broadcast. 
> 
>     The news broadcast paused for a commercial break, but was back on after only a few moments. The newscasters, expecting a longer pause, were caught on the air, telling jokes about the Joker. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
>     "I think the old man must really be slipping," the newswoman was saying. "I mean, come on... three weeks without a single prank, a single robbery, no clever attempts whatsoever to terrorize the public... has the self-proclaimed King of Jesters finally emptied his bag of tricks? I think when this all finally comes to an end, the Joker will simply prove himself to be no more clever than the April Fool." she smiled at her own supposed cleverness. 
> 
>     Her fellow newscaster looked up just then, noticing that they were on the air. With a horrified expression, he turned to the newswoman. 
> 
>     "Sue!" he hissed, pointing at the camera. "We're on the air!" 
> 
>     Sue looked up at the camera, surprised. She quickly plastered a professional smile on her face. 
> 
>     "Welcome back. In other news..." she continued the broadcast, as though nothing had occurred. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
>     Becky's jaw dropped in amazement. She didn't hear the short, angry growl which erupted from the alley. 
> 
>     "Telling jokes about the Joker, on live television... Is she crazy?!" Becky said to herself. "And if the Joker caught wind of that... what would he do?" 
> 
>     "An excellent question, my dear... an excellent question." said a voice, just behind Becky. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
>     Becky's blood ran cold in her veins, and her breath caught in her throat. She turned with wide eyes in the direction of the voice. There stood a tall imposing figure, wearing a dark trench coat and wide-brimmed hat. Becky couldn't see his face at first; the hat was tilted at such an angle as to hide his features from view. 
> 
>     The man reached up with one gloved hand, tilting his hat up away from his face. Then he grinned, a wide creepy grin which filled Becky's heart with ice. She gasped in fear, for she was standing face-to-face with none other than the Joker himself. 
> 
>     "Aaaah!" Becky cried out, and swung around, intent on running down the street. 
> 
>     She got as far as the lamp post, which she had the misfortune of not seeing in time, and smacked face-first into it. She fell into an unconscious heap at the Joker's feet. 
> 
>     The Joker stared in amazement at the girl, then threw his head back, letting out a terrible string of laughter. He stopped almost as soon as he started, and looked down at the girl with a grim, thoughtful expression. 
> 
>     "Well, aren't you just a barrel of laughs..." he said, still looking down at her. His eyes narrowed, and he continued, "I may have a use for you." 
> 
>     A movement inside the Electronics store caught the Joker's attention. He walked over and pressed his face up against the glass to get a better look. 
> 
>     The store owner was hunkered down behind the counter, his beady brown eyes peering worriedly at the Joker just over the edge. He had a phone pressed tightly to his ear, and was speaking quickly into it. 
> 
>     The Joker could hear a faint siren, and he knew it wouldn't be long before the police would be here. He grinned fiercely at the store owner, who ducked down further behind the store counter. 
> 
>     The Joker turned away from the window, and looked down the street in mock fear. 
> 
>     "Jiggers, it's the cops!" he said sarcastically. "Whatever will I do?" 
> 
>     The Joker let out a shrill whistle; almost immediately, a long black hearse pulled up in front of the Electronics store. A man in a black suit got out, and held the door open for the Joker. The Joker got inside, and motioned for the man to pick the girl up off of the street. The man complied, and stuffed the girl in alongside the Joker. He then got into the front passenger seat, and the driver took off, racing away from the scene. 
> 
>     Becky was just starting to come to, but when she saw who she was sitting next to, she let out a muffled scream and passed out cold. 
> 
>     The Joker's wild eyes danced with ghoulish glee. He loved getting this response from people. It always made his day. The only thing which would make his day even more wonderful, would be if he could get this response of fear from one other person. The only person alive whom the Joker never seemed to phase. Batman. 
> 
>     "Well, Batman," The Joker said to himself. "This time I have something Positively Ingenious up my sleeve, which even you can't fail to appreciate." He looked down at the girl. "And this young lady has just volunteered to assist me." And the Joker let out a terrible laugh, which echoed and reverberated throughout the streets of Gotham. 
> 
> TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

> **Title:** Just Another Day  
**Author:** Rae Street  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
**Status:** WiP  
**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics, and whomever else they belong to. Used without permission. All non-DC characters are my own creations. No money is being made off of this story. Please don't sue me... I ain't got no munny, just a lil' plot bunny. Sue him instead. ;-) 
> 
> **_=Just Another Day=  
Chapter Three:_**
> 
>     Bruce Wayne lay in bed, caught up in a dark, dreamless sleep. Though he was bone weary, it had taken him a long time to fall asleep; his overworked mind simply would not allow him to rest. And when he finally did fall asleep, he became prey to dark visions of the Joker, which kept him tossing and turning the rest of the night. It wasn't until the break of dawn that he fell into a deeper sleep, thankfully absent of the Joker; but he could still hear the Joker's cackling, taunting laughter. 
> 
>     _"Master Bruce..."_ a seemingly far off voice invaded his sleep. Bruce attempted to push it away, to ignore it; but it came again, more urgently. 
> 
>     _"Master Bruce..."_ it's tone agonizingly, insistently, pulling Bruce Wayne back to the land of the conscious. 
> 
>     Bruce groaned, and rolled over onto his side; pulling his pillow over his head. 
> 
>     Something lifted the pillow off of his head, and a hand gripped his shoulder, shaking him slightly. _"Batman!"_ came a hoarse whisper, next to his ear. 
> 
>     Bruce opened his eyes, and groggily looked up into the wan face of Alfred. He glanced over at the clock by his bed; 7:30 a.m. it read in glaring red. He'd been asleep for less than two hours. 
> 
>     "What is it, Alfred?" he asked thickly, rubbing his forehead with one hand. 
> 
>     "I'm sorry to wake you, Sir," Alfred said in a low voice, "But we've had _word_." 
> 
>     All thought of sleep left Bruce, and he sprang fully awake at Alfred's words. He sat up in bed, his gaze fixed intently on Alfred. 
> 
>     "And?" he asked. 
> 
>     Alfred cleared his throat, then continued. 
> 
>     "The police received a phone call approximately five minutes ago, from a Mr Harry Oswald. He states that the Joker was seen outside his establishment not long ago." 
> 
>     "Where?" Bruce asked, his jaw tight. 
> 
>     "Harry's Electronics, 14th Street," Alfred replied. 
> 
>     Bruce rolled out of bed, and threw on his robe. He quickly made his way to the door. 
> 
>     "Master Bruce..." 
> 
>     Something in Alfred's voice stopped Bruce cold. Bruce looked back at him, questioningly. 
> 
>     "Was there something more, Alfred?" he asked. 
> 
>     Alfred's face was grim. 
> 
>     "He's taken a hostage, sir..." he said quietly. 
> 
>     Bruce Wayne's jaw stiffened. After a moment of silence, he turned and walked out the door. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
>     Less than ten minutes later, the Batcar was racing down the road, on its way to 14th Street. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
>     Harry Oswald pulled a large, red handkerchief from his back pocket, and mopped the sweat from his forehead. He'd just finished giving his statement to the police, and they were now finally pulling away from the curb. He was glad to see them go; cops always made him nervous, for his own reasons. For perhaps the first time in his life, Harry was glad he'd been born with a forgettable face. 
> 
>     A sound in the back room startled Harry out of his reverie. He glanced worriedly in the direction. Was there someone back there? Had the Joker returned? Harry was afraid to find out. He thought briefly of escaping out the front door, and never looking back. But, no, he couldn't do that. He'd worked way too hard to build a life for himself here, and he couldn't just walk away from it. Besides, he'd been running most of his life, and he was tired of it. 
> 
>     Coming to a decision, Harry slowly stuffed his handkerchief back into his pocket. With sweaty, shaky hands, he reached under the counter, bringing out his shotgun. Holding it at the ready, Harry advanced towards the back room. 
> 
>     Harry paused in the doorway. It was dark inside, and he carefully reached inside to flick on the light switch; half expecting to be jumped then and there. But nothing happened, and the light remained off. _The bulb must've burnt out_, he thought. He heard another sound, like a pebble bouncing off something metal. He twisted in the direction of the sound, and took a shaky breath. 
> 
>     "Is there someone in here?" he called. 
> 
>     "Harry Oswald?" a low voice asked from the darkness. 
> 
>     Harry jumped, quickly swinging his gun in the direction of the voice. _Well, it doesn't sound like the Joker_, he thought. _But it could be someone working for him_. 
> 
>     "I don't know who you are," Harry said as calmly and with as much authority in his voice as he could muster, "but I strongly suggest you come out into the light before I start filling this place up with holes." 
> 
>     A sudden rustling sound was heard rushing towards him; before Harry could get off a single shot, the gun was jerked roughly away from him. Harry suddenly found himself standing face to face with a black mask, and a pair of stern blue eyes. 
> 
>     "I don't believe your insurance company would cover the damages," the masked man simply stated. 
> 
>     "B-B-Batman?!" Harry stuttered, his beady brown eyes opened as wide as they could go. Batman was the _last_ person he'd expected to see. "What are _you_ doing _here_?" 
> 
>     "There is a matter I would like to discuss," Batman replied. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
>     At the behest of Batman, Harry closed his shop up tight, and returned his gun to its place under the counter. Then he returned to the back room where Batman was waiting. Batman had since replaced the lightbulb which he had removed, and Harry sighed in relief when the light turned on. Talking with the legendary Batman was freaky enough as it was... but in the _dark_? Forget about it! 
> 
>     "What was it you wanted to discuss?" Harry asked. 
> 
>     "The Joker," Batman replied. 
> 
>     "Look Batman. You've wasted your time by coming here... and mine," Harry sighed and shook his head. "I already gave my statement to the cops. Now, I know you have your ways. You could very easily have gotten my statement from the cops, without the extra footwork," he rubbed his head. "But since you took the time and trouble to come here, I guess I might as well tell you what I told the police. I saw the Joker outside, he kidnapped a girl, and drove away in the back of a hearse. End of story. If you want the details, get them from the police. I already told them everything." 
> 
>     "Is that really everything, Harry?" Batman inquired. 
> 
>     Something in Batman's tone of voice set Harry's teeth on edge. Perspiration beaded up on his forehead, and he felt sick. Did Batman know something about him? About his past? Harry hoped not, for it would mean the end for him. 
> 
>     "Yeah... Everything," he said, trying to play it cool. 
> 
>     "I don't believe you, for three reasons," Batman said. 
> 
>     "Really?" Harry gulped, his small brown eyes nervously scanning Batman's face. "What are the reasons?" 
> 
>     "One; you were agitated while the police were here, and it wasn't only because you had seen the Joker. You didn't relax until _after_ they had left," Batman began, slowly beginning to advance toward Harry. 
> 
>     "You were here, watching?" Harry nervously asked. "Well, hey, that doesn't prove anything." 
> 
>     "Two," Batman continued, ignoring the interruption. "I don't believe the Joker chose this location at random. He was here, outside this place, for a reason." 
> 
>     "Wha- what do you mean?" Harry stuttered. He didn't like where this was going. "Why would the Joker want to come here?" 
> 
>     Batman came to stand in front of him, his narrowed eyes staring down into Harry's. Harry gulped. 
> 
>     "I ran a background check on you before I came here," Batman began. "Two years ago, Harry Oswald didn't exist. But a two bit hood named Oswald Harrison did." 
> 
>     He knows! Harry thought, horrified, his face white as chalk. 
> 
> TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** What's this? A new chapter? Why, yes it is! :-) After only 2 years between updates... *sigh* :-p Well, sorry for the hold up. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story and "Afraid of the Dark" this year. Cross your fingers! :-D  
**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics, and whomever else they belong to. Used without permission. All non-DC characters are my own creations. No money is being made off of this story. 

**

=Just Another Day=  
Chapter Four:

**

     Harry closed his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach. He nervously pulled a tube of antacids from his pocket, and popped a couple into his mouth. Batman paced a few feet away, and continued to speak. 

     "The police files on Oswald Harrison are sketchy at best," he said, "and they have no files for Harry Oswald." He turned back in Harry's direction. 

     "But I've managed to piece this much together. At some point in your shady past, you crossed someone, probably the Joker. You felt it would be in your best interests to disappear for a while, and start over somewhere new. You carved a new life for yourself, managing to keep out of the sights of both the police and the Joker; at least for a time." Batman narrowed his eyes. "But you couldn't hide forever, and the Joker tracked you down to this location. The girl he grabbed wasn't his intended victim; she only got in the way. He was here after you, Harry. And I want to know why." 

     Harry swallowed, hard. The anger in Batman's voice scared him worse than the Joker had that morning. He took a shaky breath, trying to stay in control. 

     "You're right," he said, as calmly as he could, "He was after me. But not for the reasons you're thinking." 

     "I'm listening," Batman said. 

     Harry sighed, and rubbed his aching head. 

     "Well, to begin with," he started, "you were right about another thing. I was a two bit hood; in the past tense. I quit about ten years ago. But before then, I was into almost everything; car jacking, fencing, you name it. But my real specialty was finding things. Anything a body wanted, I could find, and get for them... Anything. For a small fee, of course." 

     "Of course," Batman echoed. 

     "Oh, I was good at my job... the best," Harry continued with a hint of pride. "The cops rarely caught me. And when they did, they couldn't pin anything on me for long. That's why the files on me are so sketchy." He grew sober. "But as time went on, the cops started getting closer, hotter on my trail. I decided it would be prudent to quit while I was ahead, so I retired. Turned Legit." Harry cracked a smile. "The locals were sure disappointed at that. I think they almost missed the chase." He looked at Batman expectantly. 

     "And the Joker?" Batman prompted, no trace of emotion on his face. 

     Harry shrugged to himself. I guess he doesn't have a sense of humor, he thought. He cleared his throat self-consciously, and continued. 

     "I was doing alright on my own, making an honest living; But that changed two years ago," Harry cleared his throat again."The Joker showed up at my apartment late one night. He said he knew about me, about my past, and that he knew how to make it stick. He said he'd turn me in unless I did a job for him." 

     "And did you?" Batman asked. 

     Harry nodded. 

     "I was going to refuse. Things between me and the locals had finally settled down, and I didn't want to do anything to stir up that hornet's nest again." Harry sighed. "The Joker saw I was about to refuse, so he pulled his 'ace' out of his sleeve... literally. An ace card... and he gave it to me. On the back of the card he'd pasted a picture, a recent picture, of my kid. I hadn't seen her in more than ten years; not since her ma died, and she was taken away by the state. But I knew it was her. She looked just like her ma." Harry looked up at Batman. "Joker threatened to kill her if I didn't do what he asked. There was nothing I could do." 

     "Why didn't you go to the police?" 

     "I didn't think they'd believe me." Harry answered. 

     Batman was silent for a moment., watching Harry. 

     "What was the job?" he finally asked. 

     "That's the weird thing," Harry continued, scratching his head. "When the Joker asked me to do a job, I thought he meant for me to find something for him. Instead, he told me to meet him at a certain warehouse the next night; that I'd be needed there to hold the bag for him." 

     "Hold the bag?" Batman questioned. 

     "Yeah... Hold the bag," Harry said. "I was thinking it was going to be a set-up; you know the phrase, 'caught holding the bag'... right? Well anyway, that's what I was thinking. But the next night, I went out there anyway. I didn't know what else to do. When I got there though, I found out that the Joker wanted me to literally 'hold the bag'... a body bag, complete with body." 

     "Who was it?" 

     "Some retired Senator I think... don't recall the name." Harry answered. "Joker had done something awful to him, tortured him to death." he shuddered at the memory. "The Joker had me bury the body near the warehouse, then let me go my way. I think the whole night simply appealed to his sense of humor." 

     Batman's face was grim. 

     "Look, Batman," Harry said, his face earnest. "I admit I've done some crummy things in my lifetime... but I've never killed, or aided in a killing. When I got home that night, I called the cops and turned in the Joker." 

     "What happened then?" 

     "Oh, the D.A. had been after something he could pin on the Joker for some time. When He heard my statement, he fell all over himself, offering to cut me a deal if I turned State's evidence against the Joker. He was sure he could finally put the Joker away for good, probably even give him the death penalty." Harry's face grew grim. 

     "I accepted, but things turned sour. The D.A. couldn't make the charge stick, due to one big technicality; the body wasn't there when they went to dig it up." Harry sighed. "And the only witness that the Joker was even in the area at the time, was me; a guy with a shady past, that no cop would trust. 

     "The D.A. was fuming. He couldn't do anything about the Joker, except stick him back into Arkham. So he set his sights on me. Figured if he couldn't have the Joker, he'd make this two-bit hood pay. So with the D.A. threatening my freedom on one hand, and the Joker threatening my life on the other, I figured the best thing I could do was to make Oswald Harrison disappear." He cleared his throat. 

     "I left town, until they elected a new D.A., then came back as Harry Oswald. I had nowhere else to go. I worked hard to make a new life for myself, Batman... with everything legit and aboveboard. And everything was working out fine, until today." his face crumbled. 

     "I didn't want anything to happen to the girl!" he exclaimed. "She's a decent kid, one of the few people who treats me like a real human being." 

     "You know her, then?" Batman asked. 

     "Yeah, I know her." Harry sighed. "She works at the café, a few doors down. I go in there sometimes for lunch. I really wanted to stop the Joker from taking her, but when I saw him out there, I froze. The most I could do was hide behind the counter like a coward, and call the police." 

     "Not many people could have stood up to the Joker," Batman said. 

     "Yeah, well, I should have," Harry replied, his face set in anger. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head. He had a full blown migraine now. "So, you gonna turn me in now, or what?" 

     "Don't leave town," was all Batman said. 

     "Don't leave town... What do you mean by that? I just got done telling you that I have nowhere else to go," Harry asked, his eyes still closed. 

     No answer. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. The Batman was nowhere to be seen. Harry ran to the front of the store. No Batman there either. How does he do that? Harry thought. He hadn't even heard him leave. 

=TBC...=


End file.
